


Tall and Quiet

by skepticallysighing



Series: 30 Días de Recuperación [7]
Category: Primal Fear (1996), Shallow Grave (1994)
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticallysighing/pseuds/skepticallysighing
Summary: “I’m suh- I’m sorry,” Aaron murmured softly, stepping back and sinking into his own body. He knew David had looked like him, tall and quiet. Even if Alex knew the eyes weren’t the same, that Aaron’s eyes weren’t David’s (or worse, Juliette’s), he couldn’t convince his brain to follow suit.ORVery niche oneshot where Alex and Aaron recover and notice each other's triggers.
Relationships: aaron stampler & alex law
Series: 30 Días de Recuperación [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tall and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> What can I write that will serve the Shallow Grave and Primal Fear fandoms while simultaneously alienating both of them.

Whenever they flinched, it startled them both.

See, Alex didn’t expect he was going to flinch. He never had before, even when he was getting his mouth beat in for something stupid he said again. People could shove him up into the wall and punch him in the mouth, trying to break those teeth and shut up that beautiful, hateful voice that drove everyone he crossed into violence.

“I just attract violence,” he’d say grimly to Aaron, and Aaron would be so confused.

Because Alex “attracted” violence by shouting and screaming and singing to the heavens. Aaron attracted just as much violence by being sweet and gentle and quiet. But he didn’t attract the violence Alex did. He didn’t draw in the more brutal people, at least, not anymore. It was those who dealt out cruelty the way Aaron spoke, gently, that came to find him again and again.

Because the worst thing in the world was the sound of someone tenderly saying his name and being so kind and gentle with him that it was cruel and insidious all over again.

“Aaron,” Alex’d say to get his attention, too soft and too sudden and too focused, and Aaron would look up so fast with so much terror in his eyes that Alex would flinch.

Alex used to watch him as his poor bones shook, with disdain and disgust and a little sadness, until he learned that made it worse. Till he learned that keeping his voice loud was what made the shakes stop.

“Hey!” he’d clap his hands together hard. “Quit it! I haven’t done a’thing to you!”

And Aaron would be able to relax, to offer a grimace, because Roy talked like that, and Roy was safe.

But other times, it was late at night, and their apartment was dark. Alex would be making a late night snack, and Aaron would follow suit. But he’d be too quiet, too close behind Alex. Alex would turn and see someone so tall and frightening, and he’d cry out, drawing up his arms to cover his face and guard his shoulder. And that made Aaron feel sick.

“I’m suh- I’m sorry,” Aaron murmured softly, stepping back and sinking into his own body. He knew David had looked like him, tall and quiet. Even if Alex knew the eyes weren’t the same, that Aaron’s eyes weren’t David’s (or worse, Juliette’s), he couldn’t convince his brain to follow suit. So Aaron would make himself look small.

And Alex would ride it out, and he’d keep his shoulders drawn in as he hyperventilated, as he stared at Aaron till recognition came back, and he’d smile.

“What the hell,” Alex’d say breathlessly, exhausted from his little panic. “Right fucker, aren’t you?”

And it was mean, mean swearing meant just for Aaron, and that was familiar and safe in a way gentle words could never be.


End file.
